Sonic Evil 3
by YDdraigGogh
Summary: Having survived the ordeal of the Arklay Mansion, our heroine Amy Valentine must now survive the horror plagued Streets of Raccoon City, there will by many challenges that lay in wait for her, with the help of a new ally and with a persistent enemy intent on chasing her down will she make it out of this nightmare alive?
1. Chapter 1 - Return to the Nightmare

**Sonic Evil 3**

 **Chapter 1 – Return to the Nightmare**

 _It all began as an ordinary day in September,_

 _An ordinary day in Raccoon City,_

 _A city controlled by umbrella…_

 _No one dared to impose them,_

 _And that lack of strength would untimely lead to their destruction_

 _I suppose they had to suffer the consequences of their actions_

 _But there would be no forgiveness_

 _If only they'd had the courage to fight?_

 _It's true that once the wheels of justice begin to turn nothing can stop them_

 _Nothing…_

 _It was Raccoon City's last chance_

 _And my last chance_

 _My last escape…_

Two months had passed since the events that had occurred within the Arklay Mansion, one that had forever changed the life of Amy Valentine and that of her other S.T.A.R.S. comrades. Amy thought that they had eradicated and survived the horrors that lay within the mansion but soon discovered that it had been for nothing as the virus had spread into the city and she was once again dropped right into the middle of another fight for survival in the nightmare that was Raccoon City. With the affairs at the mansion behind them, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles and Cosmo had tried to clarify exactly what they had witnessed and experienced however there was skepticism among those within the Police department, none more so than the chief of police himself. He somehow had it in his mind that they had concocted the whole story in order to gain publicity that was until the virus escape and turned the peaceful and tranquil little town into a nightmare.

Sonic had decided to leave on his own accord, he had his own mission in mind, one that would see the downfall of Umbrella, Amy would have followed Sonic in his mission only she felt the need to remain in the city and play her part there. As for Knuckles and Cosmo, no one knew what had happened to them except for Sonic and Amy who knew they'd had left Raccoon City with the same determination to see an end of the Umbrella Corporation. Amy sat alone in her apartment, what had been an ordinary day since resigning from S.T.A.R.S had turned dreadful, swapping her trademark blue S.T.A.R.S uniform she wore a simple blue tube top, a short black skirt, a long sleeved white jumper tied around her waist with a pair of brown knee length boots.

Before leaving she equipped herself with her M92F Custom hand gun; ready for whatever laid in wait outside, before leaving she turned said a final farewell to what was her beloved apartment. Knowing that she'd never see it again she felt a wave of sadness at the thought of having to leave behind her home and everything that she was familiar with but she had no other choice if she was to survive this ordeal.

Cautiously she stepped into the hallway, keeping a steady hand on her gun and a keen eye open for any danger that would come at her.

Walking along the familiar corridors she couldn't help but glance at the abandoned apartments, clear signs of scattered, discarded and broken materials lay about with shattered shards of wood and glass that crunched underfoot. Splashes of blood from innocent victims painted the floors and walls in a vibrant hue of red, the aroma of smoke began to fill her senses as her sensitive ears picked up on the distinct sound of burning flames. She made a break for the emergency stairwell in an effort to escape the building, black smoke began to descend from the floors above and without a second thought she ran towards the bottom floor.

The door to the ground floor was shut, Amy lent against it and pressed her ear to it, behind the door she heard the sound of moaning and flickering flames, this was her only chance to escape regardless of what lay behind the door and she'd rather not be burnt to a crisp. With one swift kick to the door, it swung wide open, Amy ran towards the exit but not without dodging burning debris and one or two zombies that lunged in an attempt to ensnare her. She was almost out when the entire building was engulfed by the flames, Amy somersaulted through the side entrance doors as they exploded outward from the intense heat of the flames. Finding herself in the alleyway she followed the path until she couldn't go any further and hopped over a trash bin that blocked the path.

The street seemed devoid of any life, but just as quick as she'd climbed over the bind she'd slowly became surrounded by the undead, they came at her from both sides and with nowhere else to run she was forcibly backed up into a door. Amy' felt her heart pounding in her chest out of fear that she'd be their next meal as she tried to open the door but with no luck as it wouldn't budge. But she wasn't just going to lay down and die as she slammed her shoulder into the door to force it open until it finally gave way and swung wide open… backing away from the zombies she turned sharply and bolted away until she found herself within a large warehouse with the main door securely shut from the angers outside.

 _September 28_ _th_ _Daylight…_

 _The monsters have overtaken the city…_

 _Somehow…_

 _I'm still alive…_

" _Alright we've gotta get out of here"_ suggested Amy

" _What! What do you think you're talking about? I just lost my daughter out there, how dare you tell me to go back outside"_ stated Manic angrily

" _Look I'm sorry about your daughter but there isn't going to be any rescue we have to get out of here!"_ answered Amy

" _No! I'm not going anywhere. I'd rather starve to death in here than be eaten by one of those undead monsters! Now leave me alone!"_ shouted Manic as he turned and locked himself in a shipment container.

Amy wasted no time in collecting any supplies she could find in the warehouse before she once again ventured outside into the creature infested city. she hadn't gone far when a door suddenly burst open right in front of her which caused her to jump slightly back, she became shocked as she saw none other than Jet running for his life from a pack of zombies. Making the decision to follow Jet she raced after him in hopes of catching up to him so that they could try and escape the city together and after much searching she eventually caught up to him. A sigh of relief escaped as she was glad to have caught up with him but she was quickly brought back into reality when she heard Jet shout in protest and witnessed as he was being attacked by a zombie. As quickly as he was being attacked the zombie met its end with a bullet to the head, sighing in exhaustion Jet slide down against the bar to contain himself as Amy approached him.

 _"Jet hang in there… why isn't someone doing something about all this?"_ asked Amy

 _"I didn't know you were still alive Amy. The police aren't trained to handle this kind of situation what could they do? Listen he's coming for us… we're both gonna die!"_ stated Jet

 _"What exactly are you saying Jet?"_ inquired Amy

 _"You'll see… he's after S.T.A.R.S. Members there's no escape from him"_ replied Jet


	2. Chapter 2 - Nemesis

**Sonic Evil 3**

 **Chapter 2 – Nemesis**

Meeting Jet was only a brief encounter before he took off, leaving from the front door of the bar, Amy left through the backdoor into the alley she'd walked down and continued to follow the path until she came to the main road. However along the way she'd came across a door that had been tightly bound in rope, there was no other way to go as many of the roads and pathways were blocked off in an effort to stop the zombies from advancing. The bared door was not the only problem with the alleyway for right next to the door was a barricade and behind the barricade was a small group of the infected, taking a deep breath she walked forward and set the rope on fire but just as it was almost burnt away the barricade rocked dangerously before it fell to the ground.

Gasping in surprise she jumped back just in time and as luck would have it a conveniently placed explosive barrel was in the alley, the zombies advanced towards her as she fell back a safe distance before raising her gun. She waited for the right moment when the zombies were gathered besides the barrel and fired a single bullet. The barrel exploded in an burst of fire as the zombies fell dead, with that little deed gone Amy proceed into the next alley, here a massive fire had almost consumed part of the pathway. Finally she'd reached the main gates of the R.P.D, they groaned and creaked as she opened and closed them behind her, just as she reached the main door she heard the gates open behind her. Turning sharply she half expected to find an enemy behind her but found relief when she saw Jet however he seemed much worse than he had earlier as he staggered towards her.

" _Amy… ngh… Amy…"_ gasped Jet

" _Jet what's…"_ started Amy

" _We've gotta… arghh!"_ cried Jet

Jet had almost got to Amy when a massive creature jumped down over the wall and landed right between the two, compared to them the creature seemed to dwarf them in height.

Clad in a Black leather knee length coat that exposed its shoulders with fingerless gloves, matching trousers and heavy boots, the creature's appearance was human in all aspects of the word but with a few acceptations. Its skin was brown in colour as purple tentacle tendrils sprouted on the exposed parts of its body, its teeth and gums were bared and exposed to the elements and with only one pale white eye on the left side of its face. The creature was known as Nemesis-T Type, it had perused Jet all the way to the R.P.D where it finally cornered the helpless S.T.A.R.S Pilot.

" _What is that thing?"_ gasped Amy

" _Amy… HELP… NO, ARGH!"_ cried Jet

It growled as it rose to stand up tall and stalked towards Jet as he backed up against the wall, his fate was inevitable as Nemesis lifted him up with one hand before he plunged a tentacle straight through poor Jet's face before it turned towards Amy. Amy's stood there paralysed beyond belief, her breath caught in her throat and her heart pounded so fast she thought it would give out. Nemesis turned still holding Jet in its firm grip before he proceeded to throw hid away like a ragdoll where upon he landed on the ground with a thud. Amy looked at her fallen comrade with sadness, looking at his decimated face he could hardly be recognised anymore; the sound of heavy footsteps broke the silence as Nemesis strode towards her.

" _Jet!"_ breathed Amy

" _S.T.A.R.S"_ roared Nemesis

Amy had to think fast or risk ending up like Jet and she's rather make it out of this situation alive, there was little in the way of options for her to choose, she could risk fighting the monster or enter the police station. And seeing as she only had her M92 F she figured it wouldn't do hardly any damage to Nemesis and even if it did she would probably empty the entire chamber fighting him. Dodging the fist that came flying towards her she ran straight into the Police Station and slammed the doors shut, bolting the latches to prevent Nemesis from following her. The heavy doors rattled as the creature tried to break them of their hinges but failed to do so, with a sigh Amy moved on from the main hall. She found herself in the back office; the entire room was a mess with papers and files scattered all over the floor, as she was about to go through the door leading to the locker room she heard a distant moan.

Turning around she walked towards the smaller office in the back, inside lying on the floor was R.P.D Officer Storm Branagh. She wanted to help him however she noticed that he had been fatally wounded by the zombies and had no choice but to leave him, she remembered that the key to the S.T.A.R.S Office would be locked within the draw in the locker room but she needed the passcode before she could retrieve it. Having been in a hurry to leave prior to the horrors that now lurked among the deserted city and eerier hallways of the R.P.D, Amy remembered that she'd conveniently left her I.D card in the briefing room. Not wanting to spend any more time in the Police Station she hurried to collect her card, all the while praying that nothing would try to break the boards covering the already exposed windows. With her card in hand she ran back to the main hall and entered the card into the computer and retrieved the code to the e safe, having retrieved the key she headed straight to the S.T.A.R.S office to collect any items that would aid her on her journey.


	3. Chapter 3 - Search for Silver

**Sonic Evil 3**

 **Chapter 3 – Search for Silver**

The S.T.A.R.S Office, once a place where Amy, Sonic and the other members of S.T.A.R.S would occupy during mission briefs and where they would get most of the office work and report completed. Desks that were once used but now devoid of any life, left behind a reminder of days long before the virus outbreak, when mission would be something so simple and easy but now the only mission left for the lone S.T.A.R.S member would be a survival mission. Amy walked over to her desk right besides Sonic's and collected her trusty lockpick, before leaving she glanced over to the wall and smiled at the familiar picture that hung there. She remembered when it was first taken, not long before a mission; the whole S.T.A.R.S team gathered for the photo in front of their helicopter, it saddened her to see the smiling faces of her comrades that had perished during the Arklay Mansion incident. As she reached out to open the door the massive communication device came to life, turning towards it she turned it on to receive a very static but easy to hear voice calling out to anyone who would listen.

"… _No… Come in anyone!... Our platoon is cut off… No survivors found… This is Silver… Send in support immediately!…"_

Amy had no way to respond to the other being on the radio as the communication device was broken however that didn't stop it from receiving messages, she let go a sigh of relief once she heard the voice. She wasn't alone in the nightmare city, there was another survivor besides herself, even though she fared well on her own she knew she would stand a better chance of survival and escape if found the person the voice belonged to. Running back down the hallway that led towards the S.T.A.R.S Office she began to descend the staircase until the sound glass shattering stopped her dead in her tracks, her breath caught in her throat but she knew she had to go on. Passing by the window on the bottom floor opposite the stairs her heart almost came out of her chest as shards of glass scattered across the stone floor followed by a loud thud. Knowing all too well who was behind her, Amy decided it was best to save her ammo for the other things she would no doubt run into whilst traversing the city, knowing from experience she concluded that her mere weapons weren't powerful enough and she would need something with a bit more firepower. Bolting out of the Police Station, Amy ran down the street as fast as could, all the while praying that Nemesis wouldn't peruse her, she came across a locked door which quickly became no problem as she expertly picked the lock.

She continued to follow the winding back streets before coming out at a main street, as she walked the familiar sound of a gun went off, thinking that it could be the person she heard earlier she began to run. However she only got so far when a shrill cry rang out, it stopped her in her tracks as she held her gun firmly, it was then that an old but familiar enemy came around the corner. Cerberus, she hoped she wouldn't have run into these dogs again as they created a hard time for her at the Arklay Mansion, the dogs began to smell the air as the scent of living flesh reached their still sensitive noses. The lowered themselves into a dangerous killing stance as the prepared to take Amy down, with such speed they leapt forward however Amy was prepared and easily avoided the deathly bite of Cerberus and quickly disposed of both dogs. Rounding the corner she discovered the grisly fate of Cerberus's last victim, a brown, hedgehog wearing green combat gear from head to foot that sported the U.B.C.S logo which stood for the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service on the sleeves, who now lay dead on the floor. The poor soul had his throat torn out and so he must have bled to death from such an horrific wound, Amy only preyed that this wasn't the one she sought as that would mean she would have to survive and escape alone.

" _I hope your still alive… somewhere"_ thought Amy

Making her way through the parking garage she came across a path that was blocked, with no other way to get around she made her way through what was now an abandoned building site. The sound of the wind howled through the tarp sheets and metal structures that surrounded her on all sides, a feeling of dread crept its way into her, just as she made it all the way through she came to an abrupt halt. Lying directly in front of her was another member of the U.B.C.S, the body was petrified, a direct wound to the chest was the initial cause of death but what she could make out was the distinct traces of venom left over from the attacker. Holding her gun steady she prepared herself should whatever killed him, the resonating sound of claw-like tapping could be heard from above, the sound became louder as the source of the noise got closer and closer and when she looked up her eyes widened at the sight above her.

Peering over the edge of a platform above Amy was an insect/ flea like creature, its flesh was grotesque as it melded together in an array of skin and exposed muscles, with two stout back legs and four pincer-like arms, two which it held above its head to ensnare prey, with four cold and dead white eyes, long jagged claws and a jaw of razor sharp teeth, this creature was known as the Drain Deimos.

The Deimos shrieked as it leapt down from above and landed just behind Amy, it rose into a standing position, just towering over her, extending its long appendages it stalked towards her. The creature was somehow familiar to her and then she remembered the Chimera's from the lab, dodging the oncoming attack she fired her weapon, within a few shots the Deimos laid dead. It was then that a surprise attack came from a second Deimos, anticipating the attack Amy replayed the same action as the creature dropped like a stone to the floor, not wanting any more surprises she left whilst she could. To her left was the shopping district and to the left was a restaurant, Silver could be in either direction but which way should she go, she decided to go left until she heard the sound of gunfire. Turning sharply she saw a white Hedgehog, dressed in the familiar green U.B.C.S, the hedgehog was shooting a zombie as Amy ran towards him but before she could reach him he'd successfully killed the zombie before running towards a Restaurant with Amy following after him.


	4. Chapter 4 - Kitchen Surprises

**Sonic Evil 3**

 **Chapter 4 – Kitchen Surprises**

The restaurant, a familiar place to Amy as she had visited the place several times with friends and family however now it looked disheveled with glass scattered in pieces across the floor and tables, plates with cutlery and condiments were placed on the tables or strewn about the floor. Checking the booths for any sign of the white hedgehog, she couldn't see any trace of him, she decided to check in the back but that proved false as he wasn't here either, it seemed like he'd completely disappeared. Sighing at the fact that she'd managed to lose him, she made her way out the back door and into the shopping district, taking care of the few zombies that inhabited the area she found herself in front of the double doors that lead to the Raccoon City Council building. She noticed that the doors were bared by the metal grated doors that were controlled by a panel that held a significant number of coloured gems, at first glance it looked like they were all set in place but upon closer inspection she discovered that the blue and green gems were missing. Digging into her pocket she pulled out the blue gem that she'd retrieved earlier in the Police Station and set it in place on the panel, it lit for a few seconds but nothing happened.

" _Looks like I'm gonna need to find the Green gem before I can proceed, it's got to be around her somewhere"_ guessed Amy

Turning back towards the shopping district she headed back to the restaurant, after searching but finding nothing she saw the only other place left was the underground storage but why it would be down there was a complete mystery. Finding a fire hook she opened the storage door but before she go down the ladder a thud from behind her caused her to stop, her heart raced as she thought that one of the infected was behind her.

" _Who's there… come out!"_ commanded Amy

" _Whoa! Calm down lady I ain't no zombie… My name's Silver, Corporal of Umbrella's Biohazard Countermeasure force_ _,_ _what's your name?"_ answered Silver

Silver was a white hedgehog, his quills were styled into five individual spikes at the front of his face with two downward facing spikes at the back of his head, a set of golden yellow eyes outlined by thick black markings, a tan muzzle and a patch of white fur around his neck. His uniform consisted of a Khaki Green Shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the top of his arms, a black tactical vest that depicted the U.B.C.S logo on the back, light green trousers, black kneepads, combat boots and fingerless gloves.

" _Amy, did you just say you belonged to Umbrella's army?"_ inquired Amy

" _Yeah, we came all the way out here to rescue you civilians but the mission went bad the minute we landed"_ replied Silver

Amy stared at him as he said the word Umbrella, a name she was all to accustomed with already since the mansion incident, what she couldn't believe it that he said he was there to rescue any civilians from this nightmare.

" _Don't look at me like that what did I say?"_ questioned Silver

As she was about to reply they both heard the back door open, at first they thought it was another living being but then they heard someone say S.T.A.R.S before growling loudly.

" _No way! How did he find me?"_ gasped Amy

With quick thinking Amy ushered Silver out of the kitchen and hid them just behind the wall underneath the service counter right before Nemesis stood in front of the open hatch. With his back turned to them, Amy grabbed hold of an oil lamp that was still lit from the counter and threw it right at the gas cylinders lined against wall, which for some reason had begun to seep out. The result was a big explosion as the kitchen exploded that crumpled the wall that they hiding behind however not enough for it to completely collapse but enough to knock out Nemesis.

" _Are you crazy? You could have barbecued both of us!"_ indicated Silver

With nemesis down for the count, Amy and Silver took the opportunity to escape out the back door, the empty back alley of the shopping district gave the two the chance to catch their breaths and figure out their next move.

" _That was crazy back there, what went through your mind to make you pull that kind of stunt?"_ asked Silver

" _I've been through a lot in the past month and that thing back there was just the icing on the cake, its followed me since I ran into it at the police station where it… where it killed one of my friends"_ answered Amy

" _I'm sorry about that"_ said Silver

" _Thank you… I have to ask you something"_ requested Amy

" _I know you want to ask me out right? All the foxy ladies love my accent it drives them crazy"_ exaggerated Silver

"What? Keep dreaming… tell me why did Umbrella send your team in?" asked Amy

" _We're here to rescue the civilians"_ replied Silver

" _Don't lie to me Umbrella is the reason this whole mess began"_ Said Amy angrily

" _Look we're just mercenaries, hired hands do you really think the master would tell his dogs why they have to retrieve the stick he just threw?"_ questioned Silver

There was an awkward silence created between them as they stood in the back alley, Amy couldn't c grasp what Silver had just told her, from the start she believed Umbrella were the soul creators of the nightmares that she and the S.T.A.R.S teams had encountered at the mansion and what had enslaved the city. Here stood someone she thought she could trust someone that she could escape the city with but could she trust someone who was hired by Umbrella?

" _If you want answers you should talk to someone else, I am not with Umbrella… believe it or not we're only here to rescue the civilians_ _,_ _if you can trust me then help us… think about it"_ requested Silver

Amy was left alone as Silver ran off to complete his own agenda, upon first meeting him he seemed a genuine and honest hedgehog, someone she could trust but was she going to let her hatred of Umbrella get in between them? Only time would tell but for now she had one thing on her mind and that was to find the missing Green Gem for the Clock control panel to City Hall.


	5. Chapter 5 - Cable Car Hideout

**Sonic Evil 3**

 **Chapter 5 – Cable Car Hideout**

Having already searched the Restaurant for the missing Green gem but coming up empty handed there was only one other clear path left that led to the Raccoon City Press building and so she headed in that direction. The building's entrance lay within an alleyway that stretched all the way back but was mostly blocked by debris and parked cars, upon entering the building in search of the gem she noted that the shutter had been closed the stairwell. Turning on the power she opened the shutter and had to quickly jump back as a plume of fire raced out from underneath as it opened, running up the stairs she was startled as the window glass on a doors burst forth.

Halfway up the stairs the door was blown off its hinges only mere seconds afterwards, opening the door on the top floor she found that the fire had spread but only halfway as one of the main office room was still intact. The Green gem was fortunately for her sitting on top of a stack of papers on a desk, though why it was here was a complete mystery to her but she never was one to take things for granted and this was a lucky break for her. Walking back to the panel she carefully placed the gem into its slot and watched as it came to life, opening up the gate and creating a new path for her to take, the windows and doors to the city hall had all been covered with thick pieces of wood blocking any way of entering the building.

Glass crunched under her boots from the smashed windows, the long paths between the buildings were eerie, the distant moans of the zombies and howling wind created a haunting atmosphere that surrounded her. A few zombies littered the pathways but they were no problem for Amy as she forged ahead, it wasn't long before she came upon the Cable Car Station, where one two carriages were stationed. A huge fire spread right across the tracks and road, from what she could see the fire had been spread by a Tanker Truck that had crashed full force into a solid brick wall blocking any way for her to get past it.

Amy decided to take a chance and see if there was anything useful inside the Cable Car that could help her, seeing as the carriages were sturdy enough and given the fact that you would have to climb to get into it, the Cable Car seemed a great place to hide out. She closed the door behind her to prevent anything from trying to enter the car whilst she searched, hoping to find any extra ammunition or first aid it was then that she heard the sound of approaching footsteps from behind her. Behind her was a tall male figure with grey hair, two uniquely coloured eyes, one green and the other one brown, he held a stern look but also one of authority and unfriendliness. He was dressed in the same green uniform but with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a dark grey long sleeve undershirt, his name was Abraham Ginovaef and was a sergeant of the U.B.C.S

" _You're one of the survivors from the rescue team right? I just ran into you teammate Silver"_ guessed Amy

" _How did a girl like you manage to survive?"_ questioned Abraham

" _Hey I'm no ordinary Civi… I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S"_ stated Amy

" _S.T.A.R.S. you mean the R.P.D.s Special Force Team?"_ said Abraham

Abraham turned away from Amy and walked back towards the door without saying anything else, there was something not quite right about him, there was an air of untrustworthiness, Amy could feel it she just couldn't pinpoint what it was. But in any case she was going to remain vigilant of the man, it was at that moment that she heard the groan of someone in pain coming from the back of the train car, she called out to Abraham but he simply didn't answer and left.

" _Hey is someone wounded back there?"_ asked Amy

Lying on one of the seats on the right side of the car was another U.B.C.S. member, the green uniform was a dead giveaway, but with a crimson undershirt and beret atop his head. The poor soul who lay wounded was a purple Chameleon with a single yellow horn, tan muzzle and yellow eyes, his name was Espio Viktor. His entire left side of his chest, hip and thigh was covered in deep crimson blood, he was delirious and his breathing was heavy.

" _Oh this looks bad"_ mentioned Amy

" _ARGH! They're coming… argh, get ready… fire… fire_ _,_ _stay together!"_ spluttered Espio

" _Calm down your safe now, everything is going to be ok"_ assured Amy

" _No stay away"_ responded Espio

Amy felt a sense of sadness, she wanted to do something, anything that would help ease the pain and suffering the Chameleon felt, but the wound that he was graced with told a different story. The simple fact of the matter was that there was nothing she could do, as far as she knew there was no cure to the T-Virus outbreak and the only simple solution would be to kill him but from the looks of the wound she could see no visible bites or scratch marks that indicated that he was infected. In the next car she found Abraham and Silver, she was happy to see that he was still alive after their close call with Nemesis back at the restaurant.

" _So Amy did you decide to help us out after all? It looks like we're the only ones who survived, we should work together"_ supposed Silver

" _No, we can't trust her, what use would she be to us"_ remarked Abraham

" _I'm standing right here"_ said Amy

" _Why not? But sergeant we need her help, our unit's down to you, me and lieutenant Espio, that's it and Espio's hurt bad, if we don't co-operate we won't be walking away from this mission"_ reminded Silver

For a moment Abraham contemplated how Amy would be beneficial to them, it was true that only the two of them were in peak condition and with one man gravely wounded they could use all the help they could get if they were going to get to the Clock Tower and escape.

" _Hmm… fine then let's go over our plan we're moving to the clock tower area which is the designated landing zone for the extraction chopper, once we get there and give the signal the chopper will fly in and pull us out "_ relayed Abraham

" _That's a lot of ground to cover, I don't think we can make it there on foot"_ proposed Silver

" _Our main problem is that the landing zone is cut of here by the fire so we have no choice than to use this cable car to navigate through it fortunately we can also use it as a moving shield to get us through the worst areas"_ speculated Abraham

" _That works for me, good plan sir"_ said Silver

" _Ok people, let's get moving"_ ordered Abraham


	6. Chapter 6 - Another day at the Office

**Sonic Evil 3**

 **Chapter 6 – Another day at the Office**

As a parting Gift Silver gave Amy a holster belt to hold any extra ammunition or items that she could find, having met up with Silver and Sergeant Ginovaef the plan now was to get the Clock Tower where an Evac Chopper would pick them up. But first there was the simple matter of getting the Cable Car moving however it required three component items to work, and they weren't going anywhere unless they found a power cable, a fuse and mixed Oil. They decided to split up in order to scrape any items together such as ammo, herbs and first aid spray, whilst walking back to the main street Amy glanced into the courtyard of City Hall and saw a figure of the Mayor on a pedestal holding a bronze coloured book. The inscription read _'Book of Wisdom'_ , she remembered a fountain just before the Restaurant where there was an empty space on the wall and next to it was a Bronze Compass. Figuring that they must be connected she took the book and headed back to the fountain, once there she placed the book into the hollow space and sure enough she was able to take the compass.

Running back to the statue she placed it into its hand which caused it to turn and open a panel to reveal a battery, knowing from experience that anything can be useful she took the battery. Ending back up at the construction site she decided to check here for a piece that would work in the Cable Car, after climbing the stairs she placed the battery into the lift and went down. The Substation loomed in front of her, its massive size, the many generators and the tall towers of power lines seem do make her feel small in comparison but she had a strong feeling that she would find what she was looking for here. After figuring out the correct voltage numbers to open the two doors she went inside and sitting on a shelf was the much sought after fuse, pocketing the fuse she opened a locker and found a Grenade Launcher stored inside.

The sound of moans caught her attention, walking slowly towards the door she gasped at the sight of a group of zombies trying to force open the door which was only held by a simple latch. She had two options, either escaping through the emergency exit or to increase the electricity output; she made the split decision by running towards the power transmitter to increase the power. The machine wired to life as sparks began to overflow the machine causing it to go haywire and kill the group of zombies massing at the door by electrifying them but also completely abolishing their heads. The imminent danger was over and she could leave with a new weapon in hand, walking back through the parking garage she easily found the power cable sitting within a car engine. The only thing left to find was the mixed oil, taking a fire hose she walked back to the raging fire that she'd passed earlier in the night, she almost fell backwards from the immense pressure of the water. With the fire doused she proceeded down the new path towards the Sales Office, luckily for her she hadn't encountered any zombies but that didn't mean she could let her guard down as anything could jump out on her.

The sound of gurgling and flesh being torn awoke her senses, raising her gun she crept forward, her eyes widened at the arthropod like creature, crouched on all four limbs with extra appendage was a creature similar to the Drain extra head made it all the more unsettling, with a mass of discoloured yellow and blackish-green skin, rather than use teeth to eat the flesh of its victims it would instead ingest the prey's brain, earning the name Brain Sucker.

Stepping carefully to avoid making sound was going well until Amy stepped on a patch of broken glass and wood, making enough sound for the Brain Sucker to look up from its meal. Seeing her as easy prey the creature rose up onto its back legs and attempted to ensnare her however there was a conveniently placed red box of plastic explosive, with one hit the box exploded and killed the creature on the spot. Its charred remains lay in a puddle of purple fluid as did another Brain Sucker that was hidden around the corner which was lucky for her for she hadn't even heard or saw it, gun fire caught her attention which caused her enter the Sales office to investigate.

" _WAIT…"_

It sounded that there was another survivor, maybe all hope wasn't lost after all, entering the office space she rounded the corner to meet them when she was met with none other than Abraham.

He was knelt over another member of the U.B.C.S only he was immensely pale with dark eyes and bandages covering his torso, form the looks of things it looked as though he had been bitten and was in the final process of turning.

" _Abraham… what did you do?"_ asked Amy

" _I had no choice, he was about to turn into a zombie… it would have a treat so I… I eliminated it"_ answered Abraham

" _But he was still conscious wasn't he?"_ inquired Amy

" _He was as good as dead and it took fewer bullets to kill him now than it would have if he had transformed"_ replied Abraham

Abraham knelt beside the being on the floor, he held a laptop and began typing away, Amy left him to continue with his work in peace whilst she searched the small office for anything that would come in handy. She saw a door in the back of the office with the words storage, however the door was electronically locked and with no keys or cards to open it she searched around for a way to open the door. After a few short minutes she found a computer with a password combination for the storage door but without knowing it the door wasn't going to open, but luckily enough she'd found a document that explained how she could find the password for the door. Opposite her on the wall was a television, switching it on she was greeted to a short advertisement for medical supplies, entering the name of the brand into the computer the door unlocked.

" _Good, I hope there's something useful in there I can use"_ said Amy

At the end of a long corridor were shelves stacked with various chemicals in bottles and boxes but what stood out the most was a bottle of machine oil that she could use for the Cable Car and finally reach the Clock Tower. Unbeknownst to both of them a horde of zombies began to approach the office, distant shuffles and moans gradually became louder until they were upon them, loud bangs against the windows eventually gave way to them shattering on the floor. The zombies fell through the broken windows, landing on the discarded glass that was strewn all across the floor, Abraham turned sharply, letting out a loud shout of surprise that alerted Amy. Placing the bottle into the bag on her waist she turned with a startled yelp, her eyes grew wide as she slowly approached the corner with her gun at the ready, taking a deep breath she turned the corner but saw nothing.

Without warning the door was forcibly pushed open, a group of zombies started to shuffle their way towards her, with no place else to go she became trapped but not all hope was lost. Not far from her on the wall was a valve that was hissing and shuddering, with her quick wits and thinking she aimed and fired, one strike and the valve dropped to the floor, a trail of white hot steam flew out and as the zombies passed they were killed instantly. Giving it a few seconds she took the last two stragglers of the group before stopping at the door which had conveniently closed itself, steadying herself she took a deep breath and prepared for what lay in wait for her.


	7. Chapter 7 - Gas Station Fire

**Sonic Evil 3**

 **Chapter 7 – Gas Station Fire**

Opening the storage door a small fraction, Amy peered through to the next room, sure enough a small group of zombies lay in wait for her, taking a deep breath she pushed the door open, closing shut by itself behind her. She didn't waste any time hanging around and quickly took care of them, she remembered hearing Abraham cry out and became concerned or him, checking the corner she'd left him in she discovered only his laptop lying broken on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. Not only was he missing but so too was the body of the being he'd shot earlier, with nothing else of interest left it was time to head back to the train, finding herself in a familiar alleyway, Amy became cautious as it all seemed too quiet. She was right to be on guard for as she walked towards the gate it opened, followed by a set of heavy footsteps, there was little place left to go in such a small space so she had to face whatever came towards her.

" _What's with this guy! And how does he manage to find me?"_ thought Amy

Nemesis had found her again; as he strode towards her she backed away the way she came, in his right hand he held his own custom Bazooka and knowing full well the damage it was capable of she started to think of a quick escape. Within a split second she dodged an oncoming attack as he swung the weapon in an attempt to hit her only for him to strike the firehose causing it to fly of the wall and release a torrent of gushing water. The spray of the water slightly obscured her vision of the alleyway but Nemesis was perfectly clear in all his splendour, dodging another one of his swings she bolted for the gate and wrenched it open.

She kept on running as fast as she could in hopes of losing him and as luck would have it she'd managed to give him the slip once again however she was lucky to escape this time but she'd have to face him at one point or another. Walking back through the abandoned garage the ground began to violently shake, causing her stop but as she waited for the tremor to stop the ground suddenly crumbled beneath her. With her quick reflexes she grabbed hold of the edge of the hole she was now hanging precariously in, not wanting to know what lay at the bottom she started to pull herself up. Just as she was about to climb out two large and heavy crates were sliding towards her from the back of a parked van, rather than be a splat at the bottom she launched herself upwards and out of the way just as the crates slid by and crashed with a loud bang.

With that heart pacing ordeal out of the way she continued her journey, the last stop was the Gas Station, the whole place had become ominous with the abandoned cars, scattered shards of glass and various other materials. The shutter to the station was down but luckily she'd found an old but rusted crank to open it however halfway up the crank snapped, causing the shutter to clatter shut. With half of the crank left in the lock Amy used the wrench once more before discarding it, it took some time and effort but before too long the shutter was open, giving her access to the station. At the back of the reception was a storage cabinet, inside was a bottle of oil that she could mix with the other she'd found, walking around the counter she heard the door open. Raising her gun to the intruder she was relieved when Silver stood in front of her alive and well, that gave her hope that they could both escape as he seemed efficient enough to keep himself alive.

"… _Amy…"_

" _Silver, it's you"_ breathed Amy

Their reunion was short lived when a loud echo of moaning was heard, ruining the bittersweet moment, it sounded like a group and by the closeness of the sound they didn't seem too far off, they only hoped the group wasn't headed in their direction.

" _Hey did you hear that! The zombies are getting restless"_ noted Silver

" _Yeah I know, I can hear them, what's going on do you wonder?"_ answered Amy

Turning towards the cabinet she found it was locked by a sequenced code, four green coloured letters lay on a panel in front of her, there wasn't a lot of time to waste, trying to figure out the code. Amy had managed to guess the first two sequences correctly but as she went to try for a third time, things became different, outside in the distance they both heard a gate being shoved open forcibly followed by the moans they'd already heard. The infected had found them and they were slowly shuffling their way towards the gas station.

" _Amy!"_ cried Silver

" _What is it Silver? What's wrong?"_ asked Amy

" _They're coming… they must have sniffed us out, they know we're here!"_ replied Silver

" _Hey calm down, I'm almost done with this"_ said Amy

" _Any objections to my playing hero this time?"_ suggested Silver

" _What are you doing? SILVER wait!"_ called Amy

Silver took a deep breath as he prepared to face the oncoming infected by unloading a full clip from his M4A1 Assault Rifle whilst leaving Amy to figure out the reaming two codes for the oil. She felt under pressure whilst doing so, Silver had just ran out into the street to face the zombies alone, but she had to have faith in him, that he'd be alright, just as quickly as the first two codes were entered the last two were figured out. Snatching the bottle from the shelf she headed for the exit but just when she was about to walk past the workshop a sparking/ crackling sound came from within before the entire place was engulfed with flames. With the right timing she just dodged the flurry of flames that exploded from the workshop, the smell of smoke filled the air and her nose whilst the air became hotter from the heat of the flames. She only hopped that Silver was still alive and that the zombies hadn't taken care of him, but they'd both made it this far so what could go wrong, it would take some time before they could truly leave the nightmare behind and now that they had all parts for the train they could proceed to their destination.


	8. Chapter 8 - Tag With the Grave Digger

**Sonic Evil 3**

 **Chapter 8 – Playing Tag with the Grave Digger**

Pushing the door open she let out a slight cough to clear her throat, forgetting about the fire for a moment she desperately searched for any sign of life, more so that of Silver, the idiot was stupid but daring enough to face a sizable group. Turning the corner she was relived to find him, she smiled walking up to him as he sat on the floor against the side of the building but something was wrong for he hadn't moved and she feared the worst. She dropped to her knees on the floor, the feeling of sadness and regret for letting him go alone was slowly seeping its way through her, tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes but then she heard him groan.

" _Silver!"_ gasped Amy

" _Relax I'm not dead yet"_ breathed Silver

" _Oh thank goodness, are you ok?"_ inquired Amy

" _I'm fine, that hero stuff is harder than it looks"_ answered Silver

Silver managed to stand but not without a slight shake as he proceeded to hold a hand to his side, it wasn't that he'd been injured but more so that he was tiered from rushing out to fend of the zombies and needed a moment or two to catch his breath. After a few moments of rest they both walked away from the burning gas station as explosions from the exposed gas continued in the background, they hadn't gotten very far when they heard the very familiar sound of an ignition. The trail of fuel that had spread along the ground had ignited, the flames burst to life, extending its tendrils like claws until it reached an encompassed the very thing it sought out. With a gasp both Amy and Silver had no choice but to run for their lives before the flames reached the gas station if they hoped to get away unscathed and just as they reached the door leading away from the station the entire building exploded.

The entire station had been reduced to a pile of rubble; all manner of material lay scattered among the ruin, parts of which continued to smoulder as thick smoke surrounded the area. The blast from the explosion was strong enough that it pushed the two of them forward as they jumped in the air, landing with a thud next to the door, they slowly got up, they were glad that they'd escaped what could have been a disastrous situation. Looking at the scene behind them they couldn't help but smile at each other, luck had been on their side again but they didn't want to chance fate too many times, the next time it could be disastrous.

" _Ouch… my ears are ringing, we both should be deaf by now"_ noted Silver

" _Yeah"_ agreed Amy

" _Ok I'm gonna scrounge up some equipment, there might not be any at out destination"_ proposed Silver

" _Alright I'm going to head back to the cable car and place these parts… see you there"_ answered Amy

Going their separate ways Silver headed back towards the shopping district whilst Amy headed for the train, as she walked down the long alleyway behind City Hall, the sound of a heavy wooden door directly in front of her opened. She wondered who could have opened the door considering that Silver went in the other direction and she hadn't come across another living sole in a while, heavy footsteps came towards her and when she looked up her eyes widened, Right there in front of her was Nemesis, the hulking creature roared and ran towards her, he swung his arm at her but she was nimble enough to dodge his attack and run through the door.

" _S.T.A.R.S!"_

She wasn't far from the station when the ground shook violently; it felt like the same kind of tremor that shed felt earlier, she tried to walk forward only to have the ground fall out beneath her, sending her plummeting into the darkness. Groaning she slowly sat up, placing a hand to head, shaking of the daze she gently stood and found herself in an underground passageway that wasn't very big, there were no visible signs of a way out save for a ladder at the end of the tunnel that would take her up to the surface. There was a button that would release the ladder for her to use but just as she went to push it a loud rumbling noise came from behind the wall next to her, knowing full to well that something big was behind the wall she backed off and not a moment too late. The wall crumbled in shower of brick and mortar and in the debris was a sizable being, almost as big as a car it resembled a massive mutated Millipede like creature, its skin was light brown in colour with bumps along its body and four massive tusk like teethe jutting from the corners of its tooth filled mouth.

" _What the heck is that thing?"_ said Amy in shock

The Grave Digger was an unwelcome addition to this nightmare as it had the potential to burrow under the ground and could cause a problem at any given time, the only way to get the ladder activated was to take care of the digger first. As luck would have it Amy had a Grenade Launcher in her inventory and felt it would be useful against the digger, the gun was equipped with Acid rounds which seemed to annoy the digger enough that it retreated back into ground where it had burrowed. But the Grave Digger was persistent, although it couldn't fit into the narrow passageway that didn't mean it couldn't lash out at Amy, several times it tried using its elongated teeth to snatch her. There was no way she was going to become this things next meal and used the narrow tunnel as her advantage, ducking and dodging each time the digger attacked, she noticed the panels on the walls had buttons that when pressed would activate the power to ladder.

But they were conveniently placed right next the holes the digger would use to come out, with precise timing she pressed both buttons before the digger had time to grab her, she managed to press the main switch when the digger came at her again. She narrowly escaped its jaws by a fraction of a second and decided that she'd had enough of this game of tag, she waited patiently for it to attack again and when it opened its mouth she shot a well-aimed acid round into its mouth. The Digger wailed in agony from the instant assault from the acid round, it thrashed its head around, banging it against the crumbled walls before it completely withdrew back into the burrowed tunnel, hopefully that was the only time she would see the digger but anything could happen in this living nightmare.


	9. Chapter 9 - No Ticket, No Ride

**Sonic Evil 3**

 **Chapter 9 – No Ticket, No Ride**

With the buttons activated the ladder slid down, allowing Amy to exit the passageway and come out right next to the Cable Car Station, upon climbing out she heard gunfire from around the corner, coming from the station platform. Jumping over the crates that blocked the path, she stood in disbelief when she spotted Espio outside of the cable car, what astounded her was his will and mentality to be able to stand considering he was gravely injured. Three zombies had backed him into the corner of the station but fortunately he'd been prepared with his Assault Rifle and as a bonus, an explosive barrel was conveniently placed on the platform.

" _Don't come any closer!"_ shouted Espio

Not wanting to waste the barrel for such a small group he used his gun to take them down but when he tried to catch his breath a much larger group of the undead had stalked through the fire towards him. Feeling the strain from using what energy he had left he decided to use the barrel, with a strong kick it rolled along the ground and with precise aim a bullet struck the side and ignited in ablaze, killing the zombies on the spot. Amy had witnessed it all and almost couldn't believe it herself, with his energy depleted, Espio slid down the wall, tiredness began to take over as his eyes started to feel heavy and his breath became ragged.

" _Espio! Do you have some kind of death wish? What did you think you were doing?"_ questioned Amy

" _My people they were all wiped out by these monsters… I can't just stop because I'm wounded"_ replied Espio

" _But can't you see those monsters are also the victims of Umbrella? They didn't ask nor deserve any this"_ asked Amy

" _Are you accusing me of taking it out on them? You don't seem to understand something… we're not really involved with the company, there's no reason for us to take any responsibility of this mess"_ answered Espio

Espio attempted to stand by using the wall as a support, but his legs became heavy and he slumped to the floor only for Amy to pick him up, she placed his right arm over her shoulder whilst holding her other arm around his waist.

" _I know that and that the only reason why I'm trying to co-operate with you"_ said Amy

Slowly they made it back into the cable car after a minimal amount of effort to haul Espio up the stairs of the car; she placed him back down onto the seats he'd been laying on when she first met him.

" _I'm sorry… I just feel so useless, I wish I could do more"_ apologised Espio

" _Don't you fought hard and have the wounds to prove it"_ noted Amy

" _But I'm still alive… my men aren't"_ breathed Espio

" _Don't think about that now, just rest"_ comforted Amy

There nothing else to do but install the remaining components needed to get the Cable Car up and running, she installed the mixed fuel, power cable and fuse, just as she finished the door to the cable car opened as Silver entered.

" _Amy… it looks like we're ready to go"_ proposed Silver

" _Yeah, uh Abraham won't be joining us"_ expressed Amy

" _I understand, I'll operate the cable car… let's go"_ replied Silver

With its power supply restored the Cable Car was back in working order, as there was nowhere else really left to go on this side of the city and finding no more living survivors, they decided it was time to head for the Clock Tower. They had no idea of how bad things were on the other side of town but from what they gathered through static radio conversations of survivors among the ruined city things seemed rather grim but they were thankful that they would get to the Clock Tower in one piece.

" _It's looking good"_ smiled Silver

Halfway through their journey there was an almighty loud commotion coming from the other car followed by both cars violently jolting on the tracks, shrieks of surprise and pain followed.

" _Argh"_

" _What was that?"_ wondered Amy

" _Espio!"_ called Silver

" _Something must have happened back there, you keep the car steady, I'll go check it out"_ suggested Amy

Taking a deep breath, Amy withdrew her gun and slid the door open, stepping through she closed it behind her and could barely believe what she was looking at, her eyes grew wide with surprise. Espio was sat leaning against the wall next to the door she'd come through, his breathing was extremely uneven and heavy as his wounds seemed to have become worse than earlier. Standing at the other end of the car was the last thing she expected to see was Nemesis, a huge hole had been torn through the side of the car, she'd hoped that she would run into the creature again after her last encounter with him, but he was relentless and seemed to track her no matter where she ran too.

" _S.T.A.R.S"_ growled Nemesis

" _Amy get out of the cable now"_ ordered Espio

" _Espio wait don't, you can't kill this thing with an ordinary weapon"_ responded Amy

" _I can at least buy you some time to get away… now get out of here now hurry"_ said Espio

Amy was practically shoved through the door to safety, Espio smiled to himself that that he could at least help those two have the chance to escape, knowing that he wasn't going to make it much further than this he wasn't going to go down without a fight. With his remaining strength he was going to give his all in a last ditch attempt to complete his mission of rescuing any survivors found within the city, standing unstably his legs quivered, but he stood fast and fired his gun. The bullets ricocheted of Nemesis as he strode towards Espio without a care in the world, his hand shot out and latched onto Espio's shoulder, throwing him against the side of the car. His back collided with the seats as his head smashed against the window, his gun was just out of reach when he felt himself flying through the air, sliding against the wooden floorboards before coming to a stop. Coughing up blood, he spat it out, turning his head to face Nemesis who was walking towards him with a rather unsightly looking purple tentacle appendage writhing in the palm of his right hand.

" _Come on, not yet, just a little closer"_

Taking out a grenade from his side pack, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he waited for just the right moment to act, a few steps closer and Nemesis was right in front of him, taking this as the prime opportunity, Espio pulled the pin. The Cable Car exploded in an array of bright orange flames, debris of the car scattered everywhere as Nemesis was thrown out of the car, rolling on the road until he came to an abrupt stop in a crumbled heap, surrounded by the remnants of the car and searing fire.


	10. Chapter 10 - Clock Tower

**Sonic Evil 3**

 **Chapter 10 – Clock Tower**

The explosion shook the entire front car, the force was enough to push Amy forward and fall on the wooden floorboards, shaking herself awake, she knelt on one knee to observe the scene behind her. The windows splintered and shattered, sending shards of glass scattering across the floor as the entire back end of the car gradually became engulfed in flames, slowly standing, Amy made her way towards Silver.

" _Espio…"_ breathed Amy

" _No the breaks are out!"_ panicked Silver

In a desperate attempt to slow the train by any means necessary however due to the damage caused by the sever explosion the entire break system had malfunctioned, causing the cable car to careen dangerously out of control.

" _AMY!"_

" _SILVER!"_

With little to no decision left Silver vaulted out the window next to him to escape the runaway car, hoping that Amy would follow behind him however when he landed to safety she was nowhere to be seen.

" _This must be the emergency brake!"_ determined Amy

Hoping to stop the out of control train, Amy smashed the glass to the emergency brake however her attempts were all in vein as the entire cable car shunted of its track, sliding along the road until it collided with the buildings opposite. Running along the outer parts of the buildings, taking out doors, windows and even parked cars and bikes before the cable car eventually crashed through the solid brick wall of the Clock Tower as its final destination. What felt like hours had only been mere minutes for Amy, having been thrown out of the derailed cable car which now lay ruined among the rubble of what was left of the clock towers courtyard's brick wall.

Everything ached, that was the only through coursing through her mind whilst she lay on top of the rubble but lucky for Amy there was no immediate danger lurking to jump out at her whilst she recovered. Shaking herself awake, Amy slowly stood up and stumbled away from the cable car, she couldn't believe that she survived the crash unscathed but relived when she looked up at the Clock Tower itself. This was it, this is what she fought to get to, she and Silver would finally be rescued from this nightmare but first she had to find him and send the signal for the rescue copter, but where to start? The obvious choice would be to go in through the front door however it was locked from the inside but of to her left was a smaller door that led into a lounge area complete with a grand black piano.

Looking at the piano brought back memories from mansion incident, having had to play one in order to unlock a secret door, but there would time for reminiscing about the past later, right now she had to focus on finding Silver. There were two ways to go, through the door to the left or to the right, taking the one on the left, she discovered a small Chapel nestled neatly with the clock tower's ground floor, seeing as there was no danger here, it seemed like a good place to respire. After a few moments to catch her breath and take stock of her ammo and health supplies she was ready to leave but just as she reached for the handle there was a loud crash above followed by falling pieces of dust and the wooden beams. There was no way it could be who she thought it was, brushing it off she left the chapel but she in for even more surprises when all of the windows shattered, allowing a small group of zombies to enter the room. Wasting no time, she quickly dispatched them and carried on, finding herself in a dining room with the tableware all set out, she heard the double doors open and not taking any chances she raised her gun but soon enough lowered it when she found Silver standing before her.

" _Silver, I can't believe it your alive… it's good to see you're not hurt"_ breathed Amy

" _Yeah, you too… I'm not sure how were gonna get out of this town"_ answered Silver

" _What…What are you talking about we made it, all we have to do now is call in the evac chopper to fly us out of here"_ stated Amy

" _You don't get it… they have absolutely no intention of letting us make it back alive, do you really think we can trust their great evacuation plan? Huh… it's just a piece of paper"_ responded Silver

" _But we don't have any other choice than to trust them right now… if you know of another way out this nightmare then please tell me?"_ inquired Amy

" _No I don't… if were gonna die then we should get to choose where and when it happens, I will not let them determine my fate"_ protested Silver

She didn't know whether or not it was anger or frustration but she couldn't believe what Silver had just said and in response she slapped him across the face to try and knock some sort of sense in to him.

" _So that its then huh you're giving up?"_ snapped Amy

" _No I just… I can't handle it right now"_ countered Silver

" _Silver!"_ shouted Amy

Their reunion was short lived, hoping that they would have worked together, Amy was left standing in the dining room alone, Silver having run out in frustration, she could understand his frustration. But now was not the time to act without thinking and be foolish, she had a mission to complete and she would see it through no matter what, knowing that Silver could take care of himself, it was best to leave him calm down for a time.


	11. Chapter 11 - Nemesis Returns

**Sonic Evil 3**

 **Chapter 11 – Nemesis Returns**

She decided it was best to check the ground floor first as it was the obvious choice, with not many places to search and coming across a locked door she went through he only open door she could find. Amy stood in a very refined drawing room, tall oak bookshelves stood against the wall, filled with an assortment of books, elegant chests of drawers, comfortable recliners, a classy looking chess set and an ornate fire place where a roaring fire had been lit. The room had all the requirements of relaxation but now was not the time, passing through to the next room she found it to be a disaster, the cable car had demolished the entire corner of the room, leaving it in complete disarray. There was little that could be salvage from the disaster, finding only a small amount of ammunition she decided to leave, there came a jostling sound behind her, turning she noticed that the canvased painting had fallen, revealing a key in a hidden compartment.

" _I wonder if this will open that locked door?"_ considered Amy

With this thought in mind she headed back into the library but was quickly disappointed when the key didn't fit the lock, this was because it was only half of one key that required being put together. The only place left for her to go was the first floor, following the walkway she opened the door to the balcony outside, a cold wind nipped at her causing her to shiver at the unexpected welcome. As there wasn't any other paths to take Amy began to climb the up ladder towards the massive clock that hung on the side of the impressive tower, the machine room was somewhat quite which seemed odd to her. Upon inspection she discovered that part of the clocks gears were missing, sighing in annoyance at this dilemma she searched around the small room for the gears, the plan of using the clocks bell to signal for the rescue chopper were slowly diminishing.

" _This is just wonderful… I don't need this right now, where could they be?"_ pondered Amy

Becoming curious to the nature of a large music box in the corner, she approached and pressed the button, the melody was soothing and a welcome to this nightmare but when she pressed it again the sound reverted back an rather out of tune melody. Six switches lay on the ornate music box and after fixing them the tune played again only this time a secret hatch opened revealing the missing silver cog for the clock, taking it to the gearbox of the clock she found it didn't quite fit, it was still missing a piece. There had to be other places to search but only if she could find the key to the locked door, as she was leaving she noticed a key sitting on the bookshelf, taking it she put two and two together and placed the pieces of the key together making the Chronos Key.

This had to be it as there was no other keys she'd found, making her way back to the door she was relieved when the door unlocked, it was here she was hesitant to walk down the corridor, noticing the large cobwebs covering the walls and windows as well as concealing the body of a poor victim. Already knowing what enemy lurked in the corridor Amy had encountered them back in the Arklay Mansion, not wanting to deal with the bothersome Spiders again she ran and dodged around them, slamming the door behind her. Another puzzle lay in wait for her in the form of three canvased paintings, each displaying images of a Past, Present and Future Goddess's, with her smart intellect she quickly solved the puzzle using the Amber, Obsidian and Crystal balls.

As a reward the Gold cog was revealed to her, with it now in her possession she climbed back up to the machine room and placed both pieces in the gear box, the clock came to life as its bell tolled loud and clear. No more would she have to fight for survival as the chopper would rescue her but before she could even make her way back inside the heavy door to the balcony creaked open, followed by loud and thumping footsteps. Her heart was in her throat when her eyes landed upon Nemesis stalking towards her, how many times must this monster survive and still come after her? Without asking twice she wrenched the power cable from one of the massive floodlights on the tower and threw it into the puddle of water he was standing in. Nemesis staggered as large jolts of electricity shot through him, sparks flying around the area of water he stood in, that wouldn't be enough to kill him but it would buy her time to escape and get to safety. The sound of propellers were a massive welcome to hear, this was the end of her ordeal, no longer would she have to fear for her life, worrying whether or not she would meet her end at the hands or jaws of the monsters that now ruled Raccoon City.

" _We're saved… down here… it's finally over"_ breathed Amy

The approaching helicopter was the turning point in her mission to escape, it brought with it a sense of finalisation and respite all she had to do now was to wait for it to land and for Silver to arrive so they could both escape Raccoon City. However whilst she was preoccupied watching the chopper she failed to notice the daunting presence behind her, standing on one of the Clock Towers lower roofs was the unwelcome and persistent nuisance… Nemesis. It was all over in a matter of seconds, the hissing noise made by the release of a rocket being fired caught her attention, Amy gasped loudly when she looked up and saw the rocket gain momentum as it sped straight towards the unsuspected and unprepared chopper as it was a sitting target.

Amy's eyes widened in horror, her heart dropped to her stomach, the entire scene unfolded slowly as time seemed to stop when the chopper exploded in bursts of oranges and reds whilst debris collided to the stone courtyard below. Tuning around she raised her head and looked at the cause of the attack and was greeted by a snarling Nemesis who didn't waste any time and jumped down from the roof, landing with a heavy thud on the concrete floor. Slowly he stalked towards Amy who could do nothing but back away as the damage from both the train and chopper had done so much damage and left little place to escape, she almost received what would have been a nearly fatal hit had she not dodged at the last minute. Just when she thought she'd dodged his attack he counted when he spun around, raising his hand and shooting one of his tentacles at her, Amy tried to dodge again however she wasn't fast enough. Her right shoulder cried in pain when the tentacle made contact, it caught her off guard, gripping her shoulder she stumbled backwards, this was it, she was infected with the virus and after everything she'd seen and been through this is how she would die.


	12. Chapter 12 - Infected

**Sonic Evil 3**

 **Chapter 12 – Infected**

" _Amy!"_

That voice was welcoming; it brought hope to Amy that someone still cared for her, leaping over the flames was Silver, he ran forward and fired his gun, hoping to catch Nemesis's attention and it worked, almost too well in fact. In retaliation Nemesis fired a stray rocket at Silver who dodged the attack in time but the impact from the rocket was enough to send him flying, he slid along the ground until he hit s large piece of debris. Sitting up he fired every round until it clicked, completely emptying the chamber, the bullets wouldn't be enough to kill Nemesis but with precise aim he'd managed to hit the Rocket Launcher he was holding. The bullets ricocheted but were effective in causing the launcher to explode when Nemesis tried to fire it again, the blast sent him sprawling into a mass of flames behind him. With his head spinning, the exhaustion set in and Silver passed out, his gun clattering to the ground, Amy watched the entire spectacle from the side-lines in awe, the idea of respite was short lived.

Movement caught her attention, Amy's breath hitched, Nemesis began to rise from the flames, the upper part of his coat had been charred and burnt off, how was she supposed to fight in her condition, with Silver unconscious and her injury the odds were against her but she was determined. Nemesis may have been an opposing enemy, strong and almost inescapable but the sudden explosion from his Rocket Launcher had made him temporarily weak which worked in her favour. Switching to the Grenade Launcher made the fighter easier and after a few well aimed rounds Nemesis began to stagger, slouching away from the ruined courtyard he eventually fell in a heap among burning debris. Amy's arms felt heavy, labouring breath, dizziness and blurred vision she stumbled on shaking legs to where Silver lay, it was then it became too much for her and she crashed, her body fell unconscious to the ground.

" _Silver!"_ cried Amy

Pain was first thing that came to mind but luckily for him nothing appeared broken which was a relief, had his arm or leg been broken then trying to stay alive in this nightmare would be a whole lot more dangerous. When his vision cleared, he looked around the battlefield until his eyes fell upon Amy lying unconscious not too far from him, staggering to his feet, he slowly walked to her, dropping to his knees he reached out to her and brought her to his chest, holding her close.

" _Amy, don't die on me… What have I done? How could I leave you alone to fight that monster! I'm so sorry Amy… AMY! AAAMMMYYY!"_ called Silver

" _October 1_ _st_ _… night…_

 _I woke up to the sound of falling rain…_

 _I can't believe I'm still alive…"_

A heavy rainfall had set in, the rain rebounded of the windows and quenched the flames in the courtyard, Silver had picked Amy up and moved them inside the small chapel, the main access had been blocked by debris and so he used the broken windows on the other side to gain entry. Placing Amy on the alter at the front, it may have been made of wood and not be as comfortable as a bed but it would do the job, he waited patiently for her to come around and after waiting for an hour or so she began to stir.

" _Silver?"_ slurred Amy

" _It looks like our roles had been reversed from when we originally met huh? Don't worry Amy, this chapel is safe"_ answered Silver lightly

" _I've been infected by the Virus… haven't I?"_ deduced Amy

" _Hey take it easy alright"_ advised Silver

" _I'm ok, I don't feel any pain, but that's what bothers me… if I can't feel anything then what does that mean?"_ questioned Amy

" _Don't give up Amy, I'll take care of you, whatever you do don't let that virus beat you! You're strong and I know you can survive this"_ stated Silver

" _If I turn into a zombie, don't hesitate I want your word that you'll kill me"_ begged Amy

" _It won't come to that, I promise you, just give me some time"_ requested Silver

Silver knew that if anyone could survive an encounter with Nemesis and live to tell the tale it was Amy, she was one of the strongest people he'd met but in the back of his mind there was dread and fear. A lingering fear that he would fail to save her life that hang in the balance, if she turned could he bring himself to kill her or would he hesitate and get bitten in turn becoming one of the infected himself. No he couldn't afford to think like that he had one mission and that mission was to save her life at all and any cost, checking his stock of ammunition he prepared to head out, having already scouted the surrounding area prior to the fight he'd found a hospital. One that was owned and operated by Umbrella, knowing full well that wherever Umbrella stamped their mark, there was sure to be a lab of some kind and within that lab he would find an antidote for Amy.

At least he prayed that the hospital would hold the cure, if not there was little else he could do to save Amy, she would turn and he would have an ultimatum to decide her fate one of which he would end regretting either way he look at. Leaving the safety of the chapel he carefully navigated his way through the ruined Clock Tower, avoiding the more dangerous area where at any given time he could be buried under rubble. With luck he'd managed to avoid the infected which was a blessing in itself, eventually he came across the room that held the gear piece earlier however when he tried to leave he found that a spare bell to the clock tower was resting against the door. The bell was heavy but he'd managed to push it out of the way and now he could continue, stepping out into the night, a hash wind whipped against his face, the rain felt like ice as the heavy downpour continued to fall.


	13. Chapter 13 - Hospital Visiting Hours

**Sonic Evil 3**

 **Chapter 13 - Hospital Visiting Hours  
**

The hospital wasn't that far from the Clock Tower which was a good thing for Silver, before long he stood in front of the tall building, there were no signs of the infected anywhere. The door screeched on its hinges as it opened, stepping slowly inside Silver held his gun fast as caution took over, bodies filled the room, some lay on the floor, some filled the waiting rooms chairs as others sat slumped against the walls. To his right was the reception office, figuring it was the best place to get his bearings and to locate the lab he started there, but just as went to open the door the sound of sluggish, approaching footsteps came towards him. Raising his gun he saw a stray zombie shuffle around the corner but just when he was about to fire an ear piercing screech sounded followed by the sound of something being sliced cleanly off. The zombie fell dead to the ground, its head rolling away from it, the sound of large claws clicking against the tiled floor came closer and that's when he saw the culprit that killed the zombie before him.

The creature was covered in green reptilian like skin, red appendages that looked like angry welts adorned parts of its body more so most of the right side of its face and neck, long sharp talons graced its hands and feet whilst a row of razor teeth glistened in its mouth covered in red from a fresh kill, the creature was known as MA-121 or in simple terms a Hunter Beta. Sharp, piercing eyes stared back at him, his heart began to race, the hunter screamed as it prepared to lunged for him, it swung its clawed hand and brought it forward, intent on severing Silver's head of his shoulders. Instinct took over and he dodged just in time, he pushed the door to the office open and slammed it shut, locking it to prevent the Hunter from following, he was glad that the windows were covered so it couldn't jump through either.

" _That was too close, I almost lost my head there"_ laughed Silver

After a quick breather he left the office, he found himself in another office, two doctors lay dead on the couches to the left of the office and the only other way out was by a small elevator to the right. But it wasn't that easy as the elevator prompted him to enter a recognisable voice to access the elevator, how was supposed to access it with his voice but he was in luck as he spotted a tape recorder lying on one of the desks. After that fiasco he went up to the top floor, the corridor was abandoned, walking down the deserted hallway was unnerving at best, it was then he heard a noise coming from the room at the end.

" _Wait! Don't shoot… no!"_

The abandoned records room was silent all but the gunfire and the pleading voice that came from around the corner, running forward, he raised his gun as he cautiously went around only to discover someone who was presumed dead.

" _Abraham… you're still alive? How it that possible, Amy said you'd been killed… why'd you kill our comrade?_ " questioned Silver

" _To simply answer your question I managed to escape certain death just in time by fleeing, it was all I could do, there too many of those damned infected… as for him you saw what happened"_ responded Abraham

" _Not really_ _,_ _no… what's going on exactly?"_ asked Silver

" _I'm one the supervisors of Umbrella and that's all you need to know"_ stated Abraham

" _Wait, what are you?"_ started Silver

Abraham pulled his gun on Silver but before he could pull the trigger, the umbrella soldier that sat wounded on the floor pulled out a grenade, hearing the pin being pulled both Silver and Abraham escaped the explosion in time. Glass shattered as Abraham jumped out of the window, leaving Silver to jump towards the door, the damage was minimal, the shelves holding records had been burnt and scattered among many others things. Snatching the key that lay atop a document he found out that one of the room on the floor held part of the vaccine within a secret storage, after using the sick room key and figuring out the key combination to the secret storage he continued to the lab in the basement. The lab was small but it held the key ingredient to complete the vaccine, three glass tanks stood in the centre of the room, one of which had been completely smashed and in the tanks were two creatures similar in size to the Hunter. It took a few minutes to figure the right pattern to the machine that held the vaccine but eventually he'd figured it out, taking the reward he began to leave but then loud banging and cracking glass sounded behind him.

The Hunters had awoken and were attempting to escape their confinement to which they did, they looked different to their counterparts, appearing more amphibian with blue skin but none the less it still posed a threat. Not wanting to spend any more time in the hospital, Silver decided it was time to leave, Amy needed the vaccine as soon as possible, on his way out he noticed that someone had placed a time activated bomb on one of the columns. There was no time to lose if he was going to make it out alive, running as fast as his legs would carry him, he began to get out of breath, his lungs huffed and puffed and just as he reached the back entrance to the clock tower the entire hospital complete exploded in a show of oranges and reds. With no time to rest Silver stood up on shaking legs but was determined to go on, entering the building he didn't get far when a rather heavy thud came from above, dust and parts of the ceiling crumbled and fell on him.

A bad feeling lingered in him, this was the last thing he needed right now, he'd just escaped the hospital explosion and now he had another thing or rather something annoying to avoid. Running back across the main hall of the building he stopped dead in his tracks, something was banging against the crumbling wall on the upper floor and then suddenly the entire wall fell as Nemesis broke through. Jumping down the bottom floor he came to a halt, Silver stared in horror and began to back away, Nemesis turned and slowly rose before growling in anger, his full attention was focused on Silver. Taking no chances with the hulking monster Silver fled for his life, he knew what fate would befall him should he be caught by Nemesis and it would be particularly painful, he was now bolting for the chapel, having managed to lose the monster for the moment and hopped that he was not too late to save Amy.


	14. Chapter 14 - Day in the Park

**Sonic Evil 3**

 **Chapter 14 – Day in the Park**

Back in the familiar confines of the chapel, Silver looked to the front where Amy lay on top of the alter, he prayed that he was in time to save her, if the antidote failed there would nothing else he could do to save her, she would be lost to him. Running to the front he knelt down beside her and placed his gun on the floor, taking the vial that contained the T-Virus vaccine, he gently placed his hand on the back of her head and turned her to face him. With careful precision he administered the vaccine, pouring the purple liquid into her mouth, for those few minutes he waited in anticipation, all the while his heart pounded fiercely in his chest. Before long his prayers were answered when he heard Amy begin to stir, mumbling a few incoherent words before those all too familiar jade green eyes greeted him, making him smile with contentment.

" _Silver!"_ whispered Amy

" _Hey there, are you ok Amy?"_ inquired Silver

" _Yeah, I am now thanks to you… how about you? Are you ok"_ responded Amy

" _Yeah I'm fine, I just barely made it back alive though"_ answered Silver

" _Why what's going on?"_ asked Amy

" _I just about got away from that monster… it just doesn't give up"_ replied Silver

" _WHAT! I thought we'd killed that thing"_ gasped Amy

" _No, he seems to be waiting for you"_ said Silver

" _Then he's playing with us… Silver do you think it's unstoppable?" questioned_ Amy

Having had the unfortunate misfortune to come face to face with Nemesis for the second time and live, Silver was unsure how to answer Amy's question but he had to believe there was a way to Kill Nemesis for good.

" _No, I don't think so, it must have some sort of weakness, oh by the way I have some bad news that you're not going to like"_ mentioned Silver

" _I can't wait to her this"_ said Amy

" _Abraham's still alive"_ replied Silver

" _What! But I thought he was dead, I was there when those Zombies attacked"_ responded Amy

" _I don't think that guy knows the meaning of the word 'Dead'"_ stated Silver

" _What is it he's after?"_ asked Amy

" _I don't know but what I do know is that he's our enemy… be careful and don't trust him"_ answered Silver

Now that he was certain that Amy would survive he left the chapel in order to finish his own objectives, she knew that he was capable of taking care of himself after all he went to all lengths in order to get the vaccine that saved her life. However there was little time for rest as there was still a long way to go before they could escape the nightmare of Raccoon City, before leaving the quaint chapel she checked her inventory, making sure not to forget anything as she wouldn't be coming back anytime. She knew who was waiting for her just outside the door, surely the fight from earlier must have weakened him in some way, but she was doubtful as Nemesis seemed relentless and came back fighting fit again and again.

Just as she was about to open the door to the dining area, the door splintered into pieces followed by a rather irritated Nemesis, how many more times could she run away and live to fight another day with this monster, it was now or never. Taking up her Grenade Launcher she fired a couple of rounds and got a hit every time, after dodging his swipes and punches she'd got him to fall on one knee and with one more round he eventually fell to the ground. Although he was down she knew that he'd just get back up and continue to peruse her, following the same path as Silver, Amy made her way outside and stood in front of the dilapidated rubble of the Hospital. The rain continued to fall but the heavy downpour had eased off, using her lock picking skills she entered the small office and found the key to the park gates, taking the key she headed back into the rain and towards the park.

With the gate lock open the heavy metal gates swung open with a groan, luckily for her there didn't seem to be any of the infected hanging around, following the path she descended a set of stairs that led to a wooden walkway over a large pool that displayed statues. There was something about this place that seemed slightly off to her but none the less she walked along the boardwalk, it was then that she heard the water splash behind her, turning she came face to face with the Hunter Y. Her quick reflexes kicked in and escaped being its next meal and quickly took it down which was followed by another encounter, a forested path led the way but the path was patrolled by wandering Cerberus's. The all too familiar enemies were dispatched in no time, at the end of the path lay the body of an Umbrella soldier, in his hand he held a key, but where could she use it, in front of her was a chained gate however the key didn't fit and that meant she'd have to find one that would fit. There was another path back at the centre of the park that she could take and after fiddling around with the fountain control panel, a hatch opened that led to the lower depths of the park.

Trudging through the underground waterway she climbed the ladder into a small graveyard, all seemed quick but it was too good to be true as all of a sudden the very ground began to churn. Several zombies clawed and crawled their way out of the graveyard ground but before they could fully escape the ground, Amy ran over to the small cabin to the side and used the found key to open the door and escape the rising dead. The cabin was filled with several maintenance tools, a large fireplace lay off to the side and filled with wooden logs, the place was dimly lit and a steady stream of light could be seen coming from with the fireplace.

" _I wonder what's behind there?"_ wondered Amy

Trying to lift the fire logs was a slight challenge as they were heavy, it was then she remembered her Lighter, before long the wood had burned enough that she could push it out of the way. Taking an iron pipe she placed it into the open space, the bricked wall began to crumble before it collapsed, throwing the pip to the side she crawled into the small space behind the fire place. A hidden operations room had been hidden, several documents and maps lay scattered on the table and posted on the walls, there was very little in there that could help however she did find a key that was labelled 'Rear Gate Key'. This is the key she was looking for and now she could open the chained gate that blocked her path, before crawling back through the fireplace the large communications device came to life.

" _All Supervisors, mission terminated… return immediately!… repeat, all supervisors return immediately!… over"_

Ignoring the transmission from the communication device as it had nothing to do with her, Amy carful crawled back into the cabin space and that when she was caught off guard by someone she really didn't want to run into.


	15. Chapter 15 - Graveyard Rumble

**Sonic Evil 3**

 **Chapter 15 – Graveyard Rumble**

" _I'm quite impressed that you've managed to stay alive up until now"_

Standing in front of the door was none other than Abraham himself, alive and unscathed, but just how did he survive that zombie attack? Amy was there and had heard him yell and yet here he was.

" _And you seem to be doing a pretty good job of looking out for yourself, how about helping out?"_ responded Amy

" _I have no intention of helping you"_ spat Abraham

" _Because we're nothing but pawns in all of this"_ retaliated Amy

" _In a manner of speaking you are, our employers wanted a detailed analysis of the zombie beings which were created through infection by the T-Virus"_ answered Abraham

" _You're saying that they deliberately sent in a military unit to be butchered by their creations?"_ inquired Amy

" _Not exactly, although the condition encounted on this operation where extreme it was an unexpected outcome that the team would be wiped out, we were only required to collect live data from the subjects…"_ stated Abraham

Before the conversation could any further the entire ground began to violently shake, causing several items to fall and smash on the wooden floor of the cabin, Amy was about to confront Abraham again but just when she about to ask more questions he turned tail and ran outside into the graveyard.

" _Another mutant!"_ said Abraham

Preparing for the worst, Amy ran outside and noticed the Zombies were gone, that must have been Abrahams doing but this wasn't the place to stop and contemplate on that thought and once again the ground shook and made her stumble in surprise.

" _What's going on?"_ cried Amy in shock

The entire ground of the graveyard started to shift and mould into different formations, it fell out from under her and sent her falling into a massive ditched that could only have been made by something big. Her question was answered when the Grave Digger burst forth in a shower of mud, soil and other debris from the graveyard,, her encounter this time was somewhat more dangerous as there was nowhere for her to hide. The Gravedigger roared, looking down at its newest catch, bearing its teeth it dug back into the ground, going in for the kill, but Amy hadn't come this far to become this things next meal. Once again she held her trust grenade launcher, with a few lucky hits the Grave digger in a state of daze knocked down one of fallen street lamps, this was her opportunity to finish of the pest for good. The digger slithered into a large pool of water and that's when Amy fired a single shot and hit the street lamp, spark flew to and fro as it fell into the water, the digger writhed in pain as it drew its last breath before it started to disintegrate to nothing but a pool of dark blood.

" _Sorry pal, I'm not on the menu today… I have a job to do"_ breathed Amy

There were no visible signs of escape from the ditch but as thought of a way to climb out a single fence panel fell down, giving her a way out, finally after that whole ordeal she was back in the main park, in front of the Water Fountain. The rain had stopped, making for a clear night but the cold and harsh wind continued, although the park was empty when she entered, a few zombies were lingering within the centre. Dispatching them quickly, Amy walked back towards the locked gate in the woodland area of the park, the heavy chain and padlocked dropped with a thud as the grated door swung open with a squeak. A set of wooden stairs led upwards, following them up she now stood in front of a now abandoned factory, the rickety bridge looked somewhat unsafe, as though it would fall down at any given moment but there was no other way to cross.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly, that was until she was halfway across the bride, long purple tentacles latched onto the side of the bridges supports and just as suspected Nemesis hauled himself up onto the bridge. This was not a good place to engage him as there was nowhere she could actually run, her only options was to push him off or risk jumping off herself, he swung his fist at her head and as she ducked she took the incentive to dive off the bridge. Luckily for her the water below the bridge was deep enough to cushion her landing, pulling herself onto the rocks, she looked up at the bridge but Nemesis had already departed.

" _I knew it would it only be a matter of time before running into him again"_ sighed Amy

Off to the side she saw a steady stream of water coming from an underground entrance, climbing the ladder she dropped into the passageway underneath the factory, getting out of the water she entered a room that controlled half of the facility's power. The entire facility had no power and so before she could do anything that was her objective, a slightly awkward water puzzle was the key to restoring half the power and after figuring out the right combination she was rewarded. After everything that she and Silver had been through, the countless hordes of the undead, the treacherous journey from the Warehouse to the Clock Tower and the unrelenting pursuit of a formidable enemy. They had finally made it to the end, they would be able to escape from this nightmare together at last but first there still a few lose ends to tie up before leaving, the Dead Factory lay in wait, what kind surprises lay in store for her, she would have to proceed to find out one way or another.


	16. Chapter 16 - Dead Factory

**Sonic Evil 3**

 **Chapter 16 – Dead Factory**

Leaving the small power room she walked along the water filled passageway and without any warning she found herself surrounded by a group of Zombies, she was left unprepared and began to back away into the wall. Her breath hitched as her heart started to pound in her chest, waiting for the unfortunate and horrendous feastings of the zombies, she closed her eyes but her prayers were answered when the sound of gunfire enclosed around her.

" _Rescuing you has become a full time job"_ laughed Silver

She couldn't believe her luck, relief flooded her, smiling as she looked upon Silver who had saved her life once again from the jaws of death and as usual he was unscathed but how had he known where to find her and that she was in danger?

" _Thanks Silver I owe you one"_ exhaled Amy

" _Hey it's no problem"_ said Silver

" _How did you know where I was?"_ inquired Amy

" _Well I saw the factory here was owned and operated by Umbrella so I figured this is where you'd go next, I was on my way to the power room to get access to the place when I found you in danger"_ replied Silver

" _Was it that obvious?"_ smiled Amy

" _Yeah… there's something you should know"_ suggested Silver

" _What is it?"_ asked Amy

" _Listen very closely Amy, they're going to launch a missile directly in the city as soon as day breaks"_ specified Silver

" _At dawn! But… but that's only…"_ stuttered Amy

" _I know, we don't have much time left… we have to split up again and find a way out of here"_ advised Silver

" _Your right, it'll be quicker that way"_ agreed Amy

" _And watch out for that traitor Abraham"_ warned Silver

Once again the two split, if they were going to increase their chances of escaping then it would be quicker to go it alone, taking the elevator upwards she entered the main power room. After figuring out the correct combination of the steam vents, she restored full power to the entire facility, picking up an M.O Disk that lay on the console by the elevator, she placed it in bag, figuring that it would come in handy at some point. Opening up the previous locked door by the elevator, she walked along the cold corridor, at the end was a large cold storage container, the door was ripped off its hinges and large claw marks could clearly be seen. But lucky for Amy the monster that was contained inside had disappeared a long time ago, while she was distracted she failed to notice the other being in the same corridor with her. The distinct clicking of a gun was heard, taking no chance Amy leapt out of the range of fire before she was severely wounded or worse immediately killed, it wouldn't do good for Silver to find her hurt or dead not long after he saved her. She wasn't surprised when the familiar voice of Abraham echoed down the corridor, She remembered Silver had told her be cautious of him, after running into him at the graveyard he was now intent on killing her.

" _You're still wandering around I see"_ noted Abraham

" _Abraham... so you want to get out of here alone, is that your plan?"_ guessed Amy

" _I made certain none of the other supervisors survived, since I'll be the only one who knows what really happened I'll have more bargaining power when it comes to discussing my bonus"_ responded Abraham

" _Then why kill me I'm not on their payroll!"_ commented Amy

" _They want you eliminated for reasons of their own… the amount is modest but there is a reward to be claimed on the confirmation of your death"_ advised Abraham

" _That's great except I have no intention of contributing to you retirement fund"_ indicated Amy

Abraham fired of another bullet from his handgun whilst Amy hid behind the storage container; however the disturbing sound of the metal ceiling being ripped apart was followed by the cries of anguish and gargling. Taking a moment of respite, Amy slowly walked towards the corner that Abraham was hiding behind, upon further inspection she discovered a pool of fresh blood, the steady drip of it splashing caused her to glance upwards. She gasped loudly looking upon Abraham, her eyes grew wider at the discovery, one moment he was there trying to kill her and now he was a bloodied mangled corpse, his face had decimated making him almost unrecognisable. There was only one being that was capable of delivering this kind of damage; she'd seen it before, watched as her comrade of so many years killed before her eyes and now Abraham had befallen the same fate. She held no sense of sympathy for him but she did feel sorry for him, sorry that he was too overwhelmed by his own greed that it had made him reckless and cost him his own life.

A heavy set door waited at the end of the corridor, a panel next to it required a disk for her to enter, taking the M.O Disk out of her inventory she placed the disk into the panel, the loud electronic locks opened, but what was inside the room? The room was rather sizeable but dimly lit but she could make out the outline of large heaps around the room, it wasn't until the lights came on did she see that the heaps were piled up corpses of Umbrella's experiments.

" _WARNING, proceeding with operation in treatment room please evacuate immediately!"_

The sudden warning was loud and unexpected, the door locked behind her, sealing her within the room, she was trapped and once again the feeling of dread crept through her and what was worse was that she wasn't alone. Loud stomping footsteps approached her, slowly turning around she gazed upon Nemesis, who stood on the top of the pile of corpses only this time she could see what he truly looked like. The upper part of his coat was still missing; purple tentacles writhed on his back and left hand whilst white blotches pulsated, making for a rather disturbing sight to behold, having had enough of the monsters continuous pursuit this is where she would finish him off for good, no more running, the final fight with Nemesis pursued. Nemesis leapt down behind Amy who began slowly backing away as he came closer to her, pulling his right arm backwards he lashed out in an attempt to ensnare her but she anticipated this and quickly dodged.

 _"S.T.A.R.S"_


	17. Chapter 17 - Last Escape

**Sonic Evil 3**

 **Chapter 17 – Last Escape**

Amy turned to run, coming to the wall, only to dodge another attack however this time Nemesis had caught a lever that released a small torrent of acid, Amy watched as the acid ate through his tentacles and momentarily stunned him. Using this technique proved to be her best chance of survival as there was very little time to fight him for if she staggered to long within the treatment room then a grim fate would befall her. With careful precision she managed to dodge every swipe from him, and each time he would be hit with the acid which slowly and surely gave Amy the edge to win, and then it happened. Nemesis couldn't withstand any more attacks from the acid torrents and eventually her staggered backwards and fell with a crash to the floor but not before his head was severed from his body.

Finally after so long, the persistent Tyrant was dead but there was no time for rejoice as the alarm signalling the operation sequence would start at any moment, panic set in when she remembered the door was sealed shut. There was however an electronic panel that required an Umbrella Key Card which she lacked, just then the entire floor shook which in turn by some coincidence caused the required card to slip from the pocket of a dead scientist. Wasting no time she snatched the card, using it to get out of the room as fast as possible, she cut it close for as soon as she left the clean-up sequence kicked in, alarms blared as the motors started to run causing the entire floor to split in half, sending everything plummeting into the acid vat below.

"WARNING _! Missile Attack confirmed… all personnel evacuate immediately"_

This was it, this was the final warning needed that urged Amy to find Silver and evacuate as soon as possible, there was nothing left to do, the only thing now was to say goodbye to the home she had come to know and love. Checking the map she saw there was a communications tower not too far from her, this is where she go to call for help and hope that someone would answer her call in time to escape the doomed city. A few stray zombies had strayed into her path but with her skills she took them out quickly and proceeded to the tower, once there she found a Portable Radar Receiver, the radio buzzed when someone tried to contact the tower.

" _AMY… Amy where are you? If you can hear this transmission then respond immediately"_ called Silver

" _I'm here what's up?"_ replied Amy

" _I got us a ride, the chopper engines are running and ready to go"_ stated Silver

" _On my way"_ smiled Amy

" _The city is about to become ground zero, hurry up and don't forget to bring that device with you"_ advised Silver

" _What does it do?"_ asked Amy

" _That device track the distance of the approaching missile, make sure you bring it with you… now listen to me, don't give up we're both gonna survive this… just get over here alive"_ declared Silver

"WARNING _Missile Attack confirmed,_ WARNING _Missile Attack confirmed … Emergency Level D, all personnel evacuate immediately"_

The hatch in the tower was released, there was no other way to as a steel shutter had fallen over the door back into the factory, taking the ladder down she traversed the walkway and found herself in a junk yard where mountainous piles of cars were stacked. A large building lay before her, going through the door a violent earthquake caused the cars outside to crash and block the door from the outside, a huge generator lay in the middle of the room and right by the exist was an experimental Rail Cannon and a control system release for the door.

" _Checking System…Checking Battery… warning there is not enough power to activate the system"_

There were three individual batteries that were required to start up the system, running back to the first she proceeded to push the battery in place but when she went to go do the same with the other two a rather disturbing sound came from behind her. Turning around she was greeted by something she never wanted to encounter again, she couldn't believe that Nemesis was still alive albeit he looked worse for wears for he had mutated and took on a more animalistic form. Feasting on the corpse of a dead Tyrant he began to further mutate, his missing back leg reformed, his body grew to a considerable size, all in all his appearance was rather grotesque. With no time to lose she bolted for the other batteries as Nemesis seemed slower in his final form however that wasn't to say he wasn't any more dangerous for he now had the ability to project venom from his body. Without managing to take any hits form the deadly venom the remaining batteries were in place and the entire system was back up and running now all she had to do was activate it and leave the rest to the machine.

" _Batteries connected… executing rip-charge programme… preparing to fire!"_

The Rail Canon roared to life, with this Amy prayed it would be enough to take Nemesis down for good, taking care not to get injured by Nemesis, Amy waited for the canon's power to fully activate.

" _5, 4, 3, 2, 1… fire"_

A bright burst of light from an electromagnetic pulse shot forth from the cannon, completely obliteration half of the generator in front of it, creating an accessible path for Amy to use. Amy used this path to lure Nemesis in front of the canon but she had to be extremely careful of where she was for if she was in the path when the canon fired there would nothing left of her, a grim fate that she couldn't shake from her mind. Even though Nemesis was in his final form, his somewhat intelligence that he had displayed earlier had disappeared, making him somewhat docile in comparison, firing off a few rounds from the grenade launcher, she anticipated that he would follow her and so as expected he did just that. The hulking creature crawled into the path, just as Amy ran to the side, there was very little time left due to the approaching missile and so this had to be the shot that would kill Nemesis for good. This is what she'd been waiting for, the cannon roared to life again and shot one final pulse, directly hitting Nemesis, exploding his limbs and most of his body, sending his carcass flying into the dead Tyrant.

 _"WARNING… system overheating… entering cool down mode"_

Torrents of steam rose from the cannon, the batteries were ejected and Nemesis was finally dead, the emergency door unlocked, allowing Amy to escape and head for the chopper waiting for her. Reaching for the door handle her sensitive hearing heard a noise she prayed wasn't real, there was no way Nemesis had survived that last shot, his body had been destroyed however turning around her heart sank. Nemesis was still alive, he was proving to be a very stubborn enemy in deed, she had a choice, to either leave or finish him off for good and for certain this time, not wanting to be defeated by him she spotted a stray magnum in possession of a dead Umbrella soldier. Dodging a wave of venom, Amy rolled to the side and yanked the magnum free which was fresh cartridge of bullets ready to use, unleashing every bullet until the chamber was empty she felt satisfied when Nemesis rolled over, drowning in a pool of its own venom.

" _You want S.T.A.R.S… I'll give you S.T.A.R.S"_ mocked Amy

Slamming the door behind her, Amy took the elevator to the ground floor; the sound of rotating chopper propellers greeted her, lifting her spirits and making her smile, Silver had been waiting for her to arrive. The two of them boarded the chopper and it took off, the nightmare was over for the two, taking this as the chance to catch their breaths and finally relax, Amy couldn't help but smile and thank the pilot who came to rescue them but she recognised a familiar face, Knuckles.

" _Thanks, you saved us"_ appreciated Amy

" _I couldn't just let you die"_ responded Knuckles

" _Is that you Knuckles?"_ inquired Amy

" _Are you ready to finish this?"_ asked Knuckles

Their conversation was interrupted with the arrival of the approaching missile, sadness filled her heart with the realisation that their home was about to be completely obliterated but there was little else they could do now.

" _It's coming…"_ whispered Amy

" _Yeah… it's the end"_ said Knuckles sadly

The missile reached its destination and exploded, the impact was devastating, exploding in a bright white light, the entire town of the once magnificent Raccoon City was destroyed in a torrent of raging fire. Wiping out the buildings, vehicles but more importantly the vast amount of the infected, he shock wave was strong enough that a small part of it hit the chopper but wasn't enough to send it crashing.

" _That's it… Umbrella is going down!"_ promised Amy

The chopper flew into the distance, their ordeal of Raccoon City was over, Amy had not only managed to survive the Arklay Mansion but the city as well, however their incursions with Umbrella were far from over, it would only be a matter of time before they reared their head yet again.

" _And now we have a rather unfortunate turn of events._

 _It seems that the President and the federal council have passed judgement over the civilians of Raccoon City._

 _The President and federal council have ruled the bacillus-terminate operation is the best course of action for this extreme situation and have since, executed it._

 _Based on that fact Raccoon City has been literally wiped of the map._

 _Current reports have the death toll surpassing the 100,000 mark._

 _Our hearts go out to those poor civilians of Raccoon City"_


End file.
